Pokemonstuck
by TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: Our young hero, Karkat, is getting his first Pokémon. This is the adventure that follows.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. Today was the day. Today our main character gets his very first Pokémon. This boy of 10 is currently in his room.

== Who is our main character?

Why it's no one other than our very own Karkat Vantas. Yes our hero is grumpy old Karkat. It's time he got a Pokémon of his very own. Right now he was in his room debating the best route out of the house to take. He didn't want to run into his brother, Kankri, or he'll for sure be late. He had his stuff and so tried to sneak down stairs with his things. He almost made it too, but Eevee spotted him and stood in front of the door. Being an albino his snow white hair and red eyes are hard to miss.

"Fucking move, I've got to go."

"Rree."

Damn that Eevee. It was Kankri's first Pokémon so it only listened to him and it wasn't like Karkat could just cross the Pokémon. It was one well trained Eevee.

"Eevee where are you?"

Kankri entered the room. Unlike Karkat he was not albino instead having the brown hair and green eyes like their mother used to. "Oh there you are. I see you've found Karkat."

"Ree reet."

"Karkat, where do you think you're going?"

"To get my first fucking Pokémon. That is happening today."

Kankri picked up his Eevee.

"Not without breakfast you aren't."

"No I'll eat later I want to get to the fucking breading center before all the good Pokémon are taken."

"You have a few hours still before it opens so please eat something. Your refusals are triggering."

Karkat groaned. As much as he'd just _love_ to argue about this for an hour he had places to be.

"Fine."

Really there was simply no effective way to argue with his brother. So Karkat ate some cereal quickly and bolted. He's been waiting for this day for years. It was the day he finally got to move out of Kankri's house. He was tired of his talkative, overbearing, trigger happy, brother. Kankri followed him to the door.

"Now do comeback afterward."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't come to the breading center. I want to pick my Pokémon on my own."

"Yes, yes, I've agreed only come in if there's an emergency that I get called in to help."

When Kankri was of age he was a Pokémon trainer but after a few years he found he'd rather be a researcher than a trainer so he works with the Pokémon Professor at the breading center now. Finally, clad in his normal grey pants, long-sleeved shirt, and old red trainers Karkat left the building and started for the breading center. It was on a hill so it was a bit of a walk. He was right to get there early. Other new trainers were there already.

"Looks like the little snow crab got here early too."

Karkat's eye twitched. Ass holes all the other kids in town were ass holes. He'd just got here and they were already trying to get to him. He was short, albino, and had a cancer symbol on his shirts so they called him a little snow crab. Karkat went over and sat by himself next to the door of the center. He wanted to just get his Pokémon and get out of here. There were don't 15 minutes to go. Then it was time. A researcher came out of the building.

"Ok new trainers if you'll follow me we can get started."

Karkat stood and followed along with the other trainers. They were led to a big room. There was a shelf spanning the far wall full of pokéballs. A female researcher was there too. The female researcher came over and spoke.

"Welcome new trainers. I'm sure you want to get your Pokémon right away but you just have to wait a few more minutes. First, we have a lot of Pokémon so don't fight. Don't take out all the Pokémon at once. And remember some are easier to train that others. When you've chosen come to one of us and get you're pokédex."

They then let everyone go. Everyone rushed to the pokéballs. Karkat picked one at random. It turned out to be a Magby. That one wasn't for him so he put it back. He tried several more aware that his options were diminishing. He couldn't decide. Karkat's red eyes scanned the others playing with Pokémon or looking at the pokéballs. Kankri always said you have to connect to your Pokémon so it had to be perfect. Many of the trainers were still looking as well. Karkat paused a moment. He'd thought he's heard something, oh well. Then one of the researchers ran out of the room. In the corner Karkat had just noticed a pokéballs that looked different so he picked it up. It was blue. Wait that means this is a-

"Hello Karkat."

Karkat almost dropped the pokéball out of surprise. He quickly put it back. It was one of the researchers.

"I see you found the great ball. We got the Pokémon in there gifted to us as an egg from an anonymous donor. It's got quite the attitude so we had get it with a stronger pokéball. You might want to choose a different one."

That's when there was an explosion from just down the hall. Trainers scattered with their Pokémon as smoke started filling the room. What was happening? The researcher that had been talking to Karkat went off too, leaving the albino on his own.

"Charmeleon keep those kids in a corner while we get these pokéballs."

"Char."

That didn't sound like any of the people who work here. When the smoke cleared a bit Karkat realized it wasn't. It was two people in black outfits with red R's on them. One had short brown hair and the other one was in ginger braids. Weird. They had bags with them. Scientists were freaking out in the hall. Karkat hoped they'd look passed him and give him a chance to get out of there but they spotted his snow white hair immediately.

"Step away from the pokéball kid or are you guarding it?"

Karkat didn't move or say anything.

"Aranea get the pokéballs while I deal with this kid."

"Very well but just don't mess up this time. The boss wasn't too pleased about our last job failing because of your pride."

The Charmeleon had the other trainers separated from their Pokémon and subdued. All except Karkat. It was then he realized they were here to steal all the Pokémon.

"What's wrong kid? Do you not even have a Pokémon?"

The one with braids pulled out a pokéball.

"Squirtle, get him with water gun!"

Karkat stepped back causing the great ball to become unsteadied and start to roll. His heart was pounding and truthfully he was kind of pissed. He'd been waiting his whole life for this how dare these two ruin it. It made him want to fight but he had no Pokémon. The great ball rolled off the table and opened.

"Huh?"

An Eevee emerged from said pokéball. That's the thing though, it was obviously an Eevee but it wasn't brown like Kankri's. It was grey. ((AN: shiny Eevee yeah!)) That Eevee was ready for a fight to.

"Ree!"

It seemed to want to battle.

Squirtle used water gun which Karkat narrowly dodged.

"Well don't just stand there Squirtle, shoot them again. I want that Eevee."

Eevee got hit with water gun but shook it off.

"Reet! Reet!" Eevee wanted a command.

"Eevee tackle."

Eevee tackled Squirtle with determination. The Squirtle got pushed backed but was still on his feet and used bubble. It was an indirect hit.

"Eevee tackle."

This time Eevee knocked the Squirtle back on to its shell making it hard to get back on its feet.

"Ree!"

"Quick attack."

Eevee ignored Karkat and used tail whip, sending Squirtle into a tail spin. The dizzy Squirtle couldn't fight more. Wow, he's just won his first battle. Let's just say his opponent wasn't pleased.

"Squirtle return!"

She scowled. How did an Eevee beat her Squirtle?

"Well if you think you're so tough why don't try and beat this."

The girl reached for her other pokéballs.

"Pollywhirl go!"

Eevee got ready again. He tackled Pollywhirl and got hit with bubble.

"Take that you little runt!"

Eevee was seemed a little beat but though damp and out matched was too stubborn to give up. Good thing some of the breeders came back then with their own Pokémon. One skidded to a halt in front of Karkat blocking Eevee. He threw a pokéball. "Haunter go! Use night shade on Pollywhirl." Pollywhirl was hit and it was a basic KO.

"Meenah, let's go!" Aranea said.

Another breeder burst in.

"Not so fast thieves. Spearow get those bags."

The Spearow dove in and cause the fleeing Aranea to drop the bags of stolen pokéballs. Some of the balls spilt from the fuller bag. Only having time to grab one so she grabbed that bag.

"Charmeleon, smoke screen."

Charmeleon filled the room with smoke. Everyone started coughing.

"Spearow, *cough* use gust."

Spearow cleared the room but Meenah and Aranea were gone. One of the breeders ran off to do something. Now that the battle over Eevee partially collapsed but got up again out of pure stubbornness.

"Eevee!"

Karkat picked Eevee up to keep it out of the way which the Pokémon wasn't happy about. That was a pretty intense first battle. The room was a mess; so was the rest of the building. The breeder that was still in hear was counting the pokéballs.

"87." He started checking what was in the balls as the other kids slowly moved out of the corner missing their Pokémon. The other breeder came back.

"They only took the pokéballs. If a Pokémon wasn't in its ball it's still here and accounted for." He said as the first handed back pokéballs.

"Good. All the starter Pokémon are in here too."

Then a scientist came in.

"I was told the remaining Pokémon and new trainers are in here."

"Professor Pine!" Both breeder's said at the exact same time.

Professor Pine ran the breading center. ((AN: I'm following the pattern of all professors being named after trees.)) Karkat had never seen him in person before. His hair was white and he had lots of bushy facial hair like you couldn't really see his mouth because of the beard mustache combo he had going on. His mustache bounced when he talked too.

"How many are left?"

"87 pokéballs including all starter Pokémon pulse all the Pokémon in the center that weren't in balls."

He observed the new trainers who were standing around unsure of what to do then his eyes fell on

Karkat who was still holding Eevee. He also saw the empty great ball on the ground.

"I see Eevee had to get a piece of the action here."

"I guess you could fucking call it that."

The professor looked around

"When we get the pokéballs sorted again you can go back to choose your starter."

"Right."

Now that there was no more danger to keep the Pokémon from diving into Karkat put Eevee down. It wobbled a little then shook off. It wasn't long for the pokéballs to be sorted and things went back to as close as they could to how they were before the attack. The ones who've chosen got the ones they picked back and the others went back to choosing. There was a constant murmur of people dismissing Karkat's battle as beginner's luck and other's being in awe because they never thought the snow crab would last. Either way he's earned some respect. Karkat started investigating the pokéballs. He picked up one. It turned out to be a Cubone. It was pretty cool so he might choose it. He glanced at Eevee who was objecting to the potion being used on him.

"Eee!"

Karkat looked down at the pokéball containing Cubone.

"Decided on a Pokémon yet?" Professor Pine said, coming out of nowhere and making Karkat jump a little.

He looked at the professor. Aw fuck it. Karkat put the ball containing Cubone back.

"I want Eevee."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? It won't be an easy one to train."

"I want Eevee."

"If you think you can handle it go ahead. It's yours if you can get it in its pokéball again."

Karkat nodded and grabbed the great ball then went to Eevee. He kneeled and set the ball down.

"Hey Eevee do you want to get out of here and come with me?"

"Ree." Eevee looked at him as if to say I'm listening.

"I'm going to be a trainer and need a Pokémon. We'll go all over this fucking region and battle and explore. That's better than being cooped up in this fucking place, right?"

Eevee paused, looked around at where he was, and then nodded. It sounded like a pretty sweet deal.

"Reet!"

"Does that mean yes?"

"Ree."

Eevee then walked over and returned to the great ball. Karkat picked it up.

"Whelp I guess you're mine now."

Karkat got a pokédex and exited with the girl with the Elekid. He soon ran into a frantic Kankri.

"Karkat! There you are, are you ok? Are you hurt? I've been looking everywhere!" The elder Vantas clad in white lab coat examined Karkat like a worried parent.

His Eevee was standing alert close by, most likely brought for back up because of the chaos.

"Fuck off Kankri I'm fine! Give it a rest already!"

Kankri looked Karkat in the eye.

"My apologies for triggering you. I was just worried. I can't have you getting hurt."

And maybe he wasn't ready for his younger brother to leave yet either.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" Karkat asked.

"The center was attacked and damaged by team Rocket and Pokémon were stolen. That qualifies as an emergency. Plus you were here and I wasn't about to have you hurt."

"Touché."

"Have you chosen your first Pokémon?"

"Yeah. It's an Eevee. It's a different color than yours."

Kankri raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know they put an Eevee out for new trainers. We only have the one and…"

"What do you mean they don't give Eevee's to new trainers? Your first Pokémon Eevee!"

Kankri ignored Karkat and instead continued on his train of thought. Then something seemed to click in his head.

"You don't mean they gave you the shiny Eevee from that egg that was donated? It's stubborn and bites you if you bother it."

"It didn't bite me. And you didn't answer my question."

"It didn't bite you?"

Kankri asked rhetorically, completely ignoring the second part of Karkat's statement and instead continued to run his mouth.

"That's curious though according to my research Pokémon do react differently to different trainers. This ranging from love to loathing. I infer it most likely likes you or is at least attracted to your aura. I've published papers on this."

"Please don't start."

"Very well, the center no longer needs me here enough for them to mind if I take a few hours off. Let's go home so you can get you're things together."

Karkat nodded and they went past the wreckage to home, Kankri's Eevee following faithfully. Since when does Kankri completely avoid a subject? He talks endlessly about everything. Odd. Oh well, at home Karkat grabbed his backpack and shoved some stuff in it. Of course Kankri disapproved and dumped it out and redid it, folding the extra clothes and taking out items he deemed worthless all while lecturing Karkat on how to properly pack a backpack. Karkat watched his brother add in things. A guide to berries, a Krabby shaped change purse with money to buy food and other essentials, a notebook and pens, some potions, five pokéballs, and a map of the region to name some. Kankri was trying not to delay but he was going to miss his brother. He opened a box.

"Karkat I got you knew red trainers. The one's you're wearing won't last."

"Seriously?! You disapprove of my shoes too?"

"Put them on or you aren't going anywhere."

"God fine!"

Karkat switched shoes. The clock struck the hour.

"It's time, shall we go?"

"Yeah."

The brother's went to the edge of the city, Kankri's Eevee following. The other knew trainers were there with their Pokémon and families. It was a tradition for all new trainer to be sent off as one group. Professor Pine was there. He was in front of everyone.

"New trainers, the first place to go is the next town over. There should be enough light to last you until you get to their Pokémon center. Spend the night there then you can go through the viridian forest or anywhere you choose in the morning." The professor said then walked away.

The new trainers said good byes and left. Kankri told Karkat to be careful, phone him when he gets to town, and stay out of trouble. As soon as Karkat disappeared from sight Kankri frowned. His little brother was officially on his Pokémon journey and with a Pokémon equally as stubborn too. What a duo they'll make. Kankri looks down at Eevee who met his gaze.

"Come on Eevee." Kankri picked Eevee up. "We have a phone call we promised to make. We made the promis years ago but now that Karkat has started his journey we can finally make that call."

"Ree!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, I guess we could hit the next town over like everyone else or go straight to the forest." Karkat pondered allowed as he walked the path.

It was a question he'd been pondering since he left his town. By now all the trainers had scattered to different parts of the path so everyone was pretty much keeping to themselves. He was about half way there himself. What was he going to do? He had to decide soon.

"Well let's look at it logically. It'd be dark soon and ghost Pokémon are said to live in the Viridian forest and come out at night. Looks like I'll be stopping in town."

Karkat concluded to himself.

"I hope I get to the next town soon though. What was it called, Pallet town maybe? Sounds right."

He'd started to absentmindedly toss up and then catching the pokéball containing his Eevee as he walked.

"I wonder if there are any Pokémon around I could catch that don't only know normal type moves before I hit the forest." Karkat wondered as normal type moves don't work on ghost Pokémon.

Karkat then ran into a sign, falling on his ass, and dropping the pokéball.

"Fucking hell!"

Eevee came out of its pokéball. Karkat grabbed the ball and got back up. Eevee was laughing at him.

"Damn it Eevee! Get the fuck back in your ball."

Eevee dodged Karkat's every attempt. After a frustrating 10 minutes he gave up.

"God Fuck it! Fine. Just don't stray."

"Ree."

Karkat kicked the sign.

"Ow! Fuck damn it! That shit ass post is made of metal!" He cursed.

Eevee just sat and watched in an amused manner. When Karkat calmed down he actually read the sign. It said Pallet town was 1.5 miles straight ahead. So they were going in the right direction.

"Come on Eevee, let's go. I can already hear Hoothoot waking up in the forest."

"Reet."

So Eevee followed Karkat the rest of the way. At first Karkat worried it might run off but it showed no desired to leave him. Eevee never trailed more than three feet in any direction from him. It was smart. When they got to Pallet it was near sunset. He was greeted with a banner and people greeting him. Apparently the people of Pallet were expecting the new trainers and welcomed them. They gave out berries and Pokétreats then directed to the Pokémon center. Karkat had arrived around the same time some others did. They were not the first nor the last of the trainers. Eevee wasn't looking to please with the crowd so Karkat picked it up and carried it to the Pokémon center, not even bothering with the pokéball. He went up to the desk. A woman greeted him.

"Hello I'm Nurse Joy. Are you one of the new trainers?"

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Karkat Vantas."

"Well Karkat, we still have space available if you would like to stay for the night. I would recommend it. Everyone should have a good rest before going to the forest."

"Ok."

"Wonderful, why don't you put your things on your bed then you can walk around a bit if you'd like. Chancy, please show our guest to an available space."

A pink Pokémon with a nurse's cap appeared.

"Chancy."

Karkat followed the Pokémon and it brought him to a bed to stay in. It also gave him a flyer with information on it. He hung out there for a while and gave Eevee a few treats, finally getting Eevee back in its pokéball. He examined the flyer. It said some of the town's people were cooking dinner and breakfast for the new trainers and their Pokémon in the event hall then there were directions. Come to think of it he was kind of hungry. So Karkat went to this event hall and got some food. The ladies handed out food, he thanked them. Another Chancy handed a small bowl of Pokémon food to him for Eevee. After letting Eevee out to eat, he dug in. Man was it good, way better than Kankri's cooking. He realized again how much he was missing since his mom died. He barely remembers her but that doesn't stop him from missing her. Eevee stuffed its face too, returning to its pokéball upon finishing. After Karkat left he felt like he was forgetting something. In the center Nurse Joy called him over.

"A message was left for you."

"And?"

"It's from Kankri Vantas, he said he was your brother and wanted you to give him a call."

"Oh right, Ok." So that's what he was forgetting.

"The phones are right over there and if you'd like I can make sure your Pokémon is in top shape for the forest tomorrow while you make your call."

Karkat nodded and gave his pokéball to Nurse Joy before going over to the video phones. He dialed home and Kankri answered, still in his lab coat.

"Hello." Karkat greeted.

"Hello Karkat. To begin with, I'd like to start out with stating that I feel triggered that you disregarded your agreement to call me."

"Sorry I fucking forgot."

"Well I suppose you were tired and hungry so I do suppose it's understandable. Did you make it there fine?"

"Yes."

"Did you get food and a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"How's Eevee?"

"Fine."

"That's good. I would like you to talk to Professor Oak, in the morning of course, before hitting the forest. I've talked to him about letting you barrow a Pokémon to help you through the forest. Of course you'd have to send it back when you reach the next town. I don't want any ghost Pokémon attacking."

Karkat tried not to roll his eyes.

"I don't need help."

"Do it."

"I'm perfectly capable on my own."

"You are so stubborn. Just do it."

"Fine."

Kankri nodded.

"Be careful in the forest and catch some Pokémon if you can. Call me when you reach the next town."

"Yeah, yeah, ok."

The call ended and Karkat ran his fingers through his snow white hair in exasperation. The sooner his Journey starts the better. He goes and retrieves his Eevee. Then just went to go to sleep.

In the morning he got breakfast and so did Eevee. The trainers were slowly filing out of the town a little at a time. They went in different directions. Karkat went into the Viridian forest. He decided to follow the path. The forest was seemingly peaceful. Metapod and Kakuna were on some of the trees and a timid group of Oddish were in the bushes. After walking for a while, thinking about what he wanted to do on his journey. Then a Rattata appeared. It wasn't pleased to see the albino boy. Before he could even react Eevee escaped its ball.

"Reet!"

Battle time.

Rattata used scratch. Eevee dodged.

"Eevee, use tackle."

Eevee used tackle on the Rattata. The Pokémon hissed and used bite, getting Eevee's tail. Eevee yelped and used tail whip in an attempt to fling the foe off. It eventually worked well enough to dislodge it which caused it to hit a tree. It was a K.O. Rattata was unable to battle but Karkat was uninterested in capturing it. That was ok. Kankri said that once a Pokémon is unable to battle if you don't capture it will flee on its own to take care of its self. Eevee examined its tail but it turned out to be nothing to worry about. Karkat couldn't tell if Eevee was strong or just stubborn to give in.

Eevee walked with Karkat instead of returning to its pokéball. A few wild Pokémon popped out and Eevee jumped in to fight each time. The battle's went fine, added to by Eevee's stubborn a persistence, but though it would obey Karkat frequently it would still ignore him and do what it want's instead. After about the third battle Karkat managed to get it back in its ball. It should be fine with a little rest.

"You little stubborn fuck ass." Karkat said to the pokéball.

He hadn't caught any more Pokémon despite the several confrontations with wild Pokémon that had already occurred. That's the thing. He grew up being raise by Kankri who works at the breeding center so he spent a lot of time there and learned a lot about the Pokémon it bread and studied. What he wanted was for the first Pokémon he caught to be one not found in the breeding center. So none of the Rattata, Oddish, Pidgey, Caterpie, and etc. he's seen so far. At sunset he stopped in a clearing. His stomach grumbled, he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He picked a spot and sat on the ground to debate. He could either try to continue through the forest at night or camp until morning. He chose to camp.

He'll just make a fire to keep the ghost Pokémon away. He's heard that's normally supposed to work or at least decrease your chances of running into one. He tried to make a fire but failed the first time but was soon successful. Now that they bit was taken care of Karkat began rooting through his bag. He pulled out a sandwich. Can't go on a journey without food. He gave some poké-food to Eevee. As he ate the sky started darkening soon after while the fire burned. Karkat thought a moment. Before now he hadn't really thought past the getting out of Kankri's rule and leaving home part. Now that he was here, what was he going to do? Wandering aimlessly didn't suit him. He needed goals. So he thought for quite a while before officially decided what he was going to do on his Pokémon adventure. He'd go to and beat the gyms then maybe even go to the Poké-league. He wanted to prove to everyone he could be good at something that others won't have a way for them to debunk it.

"Reet!"

Eevee snapped Karkat out of his thoughts. He looked around, it was dusk. Eevee's ears twitched but Karkat still saw nothing. That changed when his pack started to float. He hopped up.

"Eevee, help me try to get my pack back."

Eevee sat and refused. Suddenly Beedrill appeared. They moved in a circle around the camp. Eevee yelled at them.

"Reet! Reet!"

Karkat wasn't sure where these bugs came from. The back pack was being tossed over his head back and forth like a game of monkey in the middle made harder because Karkat wasn't exactly the tallest person. The Beedrill were doing a sort of dance, spinning around the circle or in place going in and out. That's not normal Beedrill behavior if you ask Karkat. Luckily for Karkat unplanned help arrived.

"Cage break the illusion."

"Hoothoot"

The Beedrill disappeared to be replace with two Ghastly and the bag was reviled to be being tossed by a Haunter and Gengar. Ghost Pokémon. The source of the help came into view. It was a boy with buck teeth, wispy black hair and, glasses. He had a slimmer symbol on his shirt and looked like a dork. He had a Hoothoot with him.

"Use confusion to ward them away!"

"Hoo!"

Confusion hit the ghost Pokémon and they quickly retreated and Karkat grabbed his bag. He had never seen a Hoothoot before and pulled out his pokédex.

_Hoothoot the Owl Pokémon. Hoothoot begins to hoot at the same time every day. Some trainers use them in place of clocks._

The boy caught up.

"Thanks for that." Karkat said.

"No problem! Those ghost Pokémon can sure cause trouble but they don't mean any real harm. My name's John by the way. John Egbert"

"Hoo!"

"Oh and this is my Hoothoot Cage."

"I'm Karkat Vantas. And that fickle brat of a Pokémon is my Eevee."

"Nice to meet you. Can we camp with you?"

"I guess, just stay on the other side."

Karkat pointed directly across from him on the other side of the fire.

"Ok!"

John made himself at home on that side.

"Is Hoothoot you're first Pokémon?"

Karkat said after a moment of watching John petting Cage.

"No, I may have named him after the greatest actor ever, Nicolaus Cage, but he's not my first."

John pulled out another pokéball.

"This is my first Pokémon."

A Pidgeotto came out of the ball.

"It's evolved already?"

Karkat didn't expect that.

John laughed as his Pidgeotto started cooing and nuzzling him.

"Yeah, this is Breeze. When I was three I rescued him after he fell out of his mama's nest and broke his wing when he was still a piggy. He wouldn't leave me afterward. He evolved before I left home."

Sappy story asides Karkat was a tad jealous. Both of John's Pokémon loved him. Eevee didn't seem to care for Karkat very much. Eevee was eating its food with had its back to everyone to purposely ignore us. Karkat didn't know what's deal was. It seemed pretty eager to go with him.

~Time skip~

Morning.

With Cage around there were no more ghost Pokémon that bothered them. After talking to John more Karkat found out he was right. John was a dork. John only had two Pokémon but that was still one more thank Karkat. Another thing our main character noticed was John was cheerful, very optimistic and, kind of dense. It somehow seemed to make him immune to Karkat's grumpy personality and short temper.

Since it would take a few more days to get out of the woods Karkat agreed to getting through it with John so the ghost Pokémon will leave him and Eevee alone. It was half way through the day and John kept trying to strike up conversation occasionally resorting rambling when Karkat would quit responding.

"So where are you going to once we're out of the woods?" John asked with a cheerful smile.

"First, New Pewter City."

"Really?"

"Well, I figure that's the best way to start to get to Newberry town. I'm going to challenge the gym leader there."

Karkat foolishly thought John would drop it.

"That's awesome Karkat! I'm going that way to Newberry town too. We should travel there together too! We're going the same way so we'll be running into each other anyway."

Karkat wanted to face palm but he had a point. Plus, John was personable, a useful personality trait Karkat was not equipped with.

"I guess," Karkat agreed after a moment of weighing his pros and cons, "but I'm the leader."

"Ok!"

John grinned at him and Karkat rolled his eyes. Eevee was in its pokéball. Breeze was either flying or waiting for them in a tree, leading them safely out of the forest. Wild Pokémon didn't really bother either the boys. Or at least until Eevee decided to escape its ball again.

"You going to be less of a brat today?" Karkat asked it.

Eevee stuck its nose in the air.

"Reet."

Karkat groaned.

"You're a brat."

John frowned but didn't say anything. Not long later a Nidoran popped out and Eevee charged.

"Damn it Eevee! Don't attack every fucking thing you see!" Karkat shouted, pulling at his white hair in exasperation.

Eevee ignored him and tackled Nidoran .

"Whoa! You're Eevee just jumped in."

"Wow really? I hadn't noticed."

"There's no need to be rude Karkat."

The Nidoran tumbled back but hopped right back up and shook its-self off. It looked pissed. Eevee was waiting to fight back. Karkat rolled his eyes. He'd rather just get out of this forest but a battle couldn't hurt. Plus, a win might put Eevee in a better mood. Karkat stepped up.

"Eevee use quick attack before Nidoran can retaliate!"

"Reet!"

Nidoran was knock back again before it saw what was coming.

"Nido!"

It scraped the ground with its foot before charging at Eevee. It reaction time may not have been the best but it was fast.

"Dodge!"

Eevee moved just in time but Nidoran made a turn and ran straight into Eevee, knocking the Pokémon over.

"Ree!"

"Tackled it while it's recovering!"

Eevee got up and used tackle on Nidoran who was stopped to catch its breath.

"Finish it with quick attack."

"Reet!"

Eevee used quick attack on Nidoran . The wild Pokémon was knocked back into a tree. It tried to get up but fell. Karkat and Eevee had won. Eevee looked proud of its-self. Karkat turned to see John looking at him with sparkly eye.

"What?"

"You and Eevee make a good team! At least when you're working together. It's like you're in sync or something!"

Karkat raised an eyebrow and gave John a look.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about."

"Well are you going to at least catch the Nidoran ?"

"No why would I-"

Karkat started as he turn back to Eevee but stopped.

"Where is it?"

The Nidoran wasn't there anymore. Odd, maybe it just scampered off to rest up. Karkat turned back to John. Breeze was by him, probably got tired of waiting on them. It was looking around like it heard something and John looked a tad confused too.

"What's wrong Egbert?"

"Do you hear something?"

"No…"

Karkat paused to listen.

"Wait a minute."

He did hear something. It was like a low growl like noise. Suddenly Breeze started freaking out and flapping it's wings.

"Pigot! Pigot! Pigot!"

"Karkat we have a problem."

John was pointing behind Karkat. Karat looked to see Eevee bristling at a group of Nidorino, at least five of them, in the bushes. They didn't look very pleased.

"Oh shit!"

That Nidoran must have told its buddies they'd picked on it.

"John we have to run. We'll go on my say so."

"But they'll catch us wait I have an idea."

John turns to breeze who was trying to put himself between John and the Nidorino.

"Breeze,"  
>"Pigot!"<p>

"When Karkat says run use gust on the Nidorino then follow us from above. Got that?"

"Pigot."

Karkat nodded and grabbed Eevee. The Nidorino began moving.

"Run!"

With Eevee safely in his arms Karkat and John hightailed it out of there.


End file.
